When You Realize
by YamashitaShira
Summary: As a kouhai, Kise respect his senpai. Kasamatsu Yuki. As a senpai, Kasamatsu respect her kouhai. Kise Ryota. But slowly, the senpai and kouhai words dissapear between them. When Kise realize, When Kasamatsu realize, And when they realize... they have to do something with that feeling [Kise x Fem!Kasamatsu]
1. Earphones

_Senpai is weird. Although senpai is a girl, she is a strong person. Sometimes, I don't understand with her expression. Is that her true feeling or it's just a mask for her to hide her true feeling.I don't understand why she hates man but don't hate her whole teammates although all her teammates at the main team is men (but she hates me)_. Kise who had been sitting while looking towards someone who practicing shooting, thinking about that person. _Wait ..what was I thinking!?_ Kise suddenly shouted. Make the whole room stopped their activity and looked at Kise and make the ball that's thrown by Kasamatsu missed.

"Oi Kise! What the heck are you doing!? Don't do that so suddenly" someone shouting. Kasamatsu, the person who have become a topic of Kise's thought earlier.

Kise think hard to answer the question from Kasamatsu. Kise then stood up and prepared to go into the locker room. "Senpai! I'm going home first, there is something important to do ssu! "He said and then as quickly as possible, he walked into the locker room.

"O-Oi!"Kise has disappeared from her sight before she asked why. She slowly sighed, then let Kise go home first and continue her training.

Aaah! Baka! Kise already in the locker room, banging his head strong at his locker. "A..ah, Ittai ssu" he said and held his forehead. Hope the pain was gone as soon as he was banging his own head. Hoping the pain will gone fast just like how fast he banging his own head.

Immediately he change his clothes, cleaning his body from sweat by using the towel while cursing himself that he's too stupid.

* * *

><p>Kasamatsu Yuki who return after all of her teammates goes home first, walking towards her house while listening to the song passes her earphone that hanging in her ear.<p>

_Ah, what's with Kise? Shouted so suddenly and then went away ..is he sacrificed his training for his photo session this time? _she thought to herself and sighed. _That idiot_ ... She thought and sighed again. _Wait...his face flushed?_ She wondered then suddenly said aloud to herself. _No way!_ With a vague feeling, she felt as if she had been making a strange facial expression. With the fear of anyone who saw it, she took off half of her earphone and looking around to her left side and right side. Ah, fortunately no one was looking, she thought then she used her half earphones back.

Suddenly before she shifted her gaze back to the front, she caught someone who was sitting on the park bench. His blonde manes move with the wind blowing, and make Kasamatsu speechless… and then she recognized the young man named Kise Ryouta.

She slowly walked toward him, taking off her earphones and hung it around her neck. When she was right behind Kise, she called Kise. However, her efforts in vain. She then looked at Kise's ears. She saw earphone plugged in Kise's both ears and even she can listen to the songs that Kise played. Slowly she sat beside Kise and listen to the song itself with small volume, waiting for the young man aware of its existence.

* * *

><p>Besides maji burger, another Kise's escape place is the park, which is his favorite place. While listening to his favorite song, he leaned back on the bench occupied while looking up at the sky which was blue, that slowly turned into golden yellow.<p>

_Aaa! What do I do !?_ He thought and sighed. Slowly he closed his eyes for a moment, trying to throw away the previous thoughts and try to forget his stupid treatment during the practice earlier. After 5 minutes he thinks and tried to throw his mind and memory, but still ... no satisfactory results. _Mou! What's difficult with forgetting. What's wrong with ..._

"SENPAAAIIII!"Kise shouted, standing suddenly. Completing the words that a while ago are in his heart with shout because he could not control his feelings. Kise sit back, muttering unclear things like 'Kasamatsu-senpai' 'ah, idiot ssu' and others.

With hands crossed, he again closed his eyes and tilted his head and….BUK. His head hit something. He opened his eyes and turned his gaze, trying to see what he just bumped

"Can you explain what are you doing here and go home early, Kise?" Suddenly, Kasamatsu who came out of nowhere asked with annoyed face and successfully make Kise shocked.

"Se-senpai!?"

"And why are you shouting 'Senpai' and mumbled my name, huh?"

"W-why are you here ssu yo, Senpai!?"

"Don't answer my question with question, Kise"

"Senpai! Do not appear so suddenly like Kurokocchi ssu yo! That's creepy!" Kasamatsu sighed. Kasamatsu sighed, knowing that Kise doesn't care about what she said. She stood up, then plug half of her earphone.

"Let's go home" She said then start to walk.

Kasamatsu took off her earphone when she heard Kise said "Cho-chotto! Senpai!" They walked side by side, with earphones that are not plugged in their ears. Chat with each other while enjoying the way home with the lights on the edge of the road which already began to shine.

* * *

><p>It was very boring for her. When the teacher had something important to do, they're not study and that means party. Usually, Kasamatsu spend her time with sleeping, listening to the musics or chat with Moriyama who is her classmate and teammate. But what could she do? The class was very noisy, which makes Kasamatsu can't sleep even though she had listened to the music with strong volume and Moriyama was asleep on his desk. And one thing that Kasamatsu can do now... that is listen to the music<p>

She then stood up and walked out of the classroom. Climb the stairs to the roof of the school. Just to spend time, listening to the music peacefully.

* * *

><p>Kise who had fled before his math teacher get into classroom, absent because of too tired to follow the lessons. Kise climbed the stairs to the roof of the school, climb one by one slowly, and opened the door to take him to the roof of the school.<p>

Slowly he looked around and found someone with black manes sat there while using earphones. And when he realized ... that person is ...

"Kasamatsu-senpai..."

* * *

><p>Kasamatsu holding the wire that is attached around the roof of the school, the earphones are plugged in both of her ears and eyes that looking at the field where there are students who learn P.E class. She moved from her place, and sat leaning against the wall. She closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the wind blowing and the music that united. Create peace for herself.<p>

Suddenly, she heard someone calling her vaguely. She took off half of her earphone and looking for the person who called her just now. She then found the person with blonde manes. Her blue iris met the person's yellow iris who looked at her.

"Ah.. Kise" Kasamatsu said then shifted her gaze forward, and closed her eyes.

"Senpai .. what are you doing here ssu ka?" Kise crouched beside Kasamatsu

"It's none of your business, Kise... What about you?"

"It's none of your business too, senpai..." Kasamatsu sighed. _Copycat _she thought.

Kise chuckled after heard Kasamatsu sighing, knowing that this time he really made Kasamatsu pissed "You can say it, skipping class ssu"

"Sounds like something that you will do"

Kise chuckled again "How about you ssu ka, senpai?"

"It's still none of your business, Kise"

"Mou! Senpai! That's not fair ssu yo"

"Sheesh" Kasamatsu sighed. Annoyed. "Spending my time..."

"Skipping class ssu ka?"

"Do not equale skipping class with spending time, Kise"

"My bad"

Kasamatsu opened her eyes, then glanced at Kise. She then gave half of her earphones to Kise, intends to share the music. Kise's yellow iris stared at Kasamatsu's hand that holds the earphones. Kasamatsu shake her hand, make Kise realized and greeted with a smile and immediately put it on.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is my first fanfic, so I hope you guys will understand why my grammar and my story is really bad -3-<strong>

**Review? Let me know about your opinion about this story. **


	2. I'll make you worry about me everytime

POV. KISE RYOUTA

"Really?" Kasamatsu-senpai laugh freely in front of Moriyama-senpai. Who knows what they talked about, but now, I'm annoyed. When I see Kasamatsu-senpai laugh like that in front of Moriyama-senpai I feel happy and jealous at the same time. Wait what? Jealous? Hah.. no way. It's annoying! Yes, annoying! Not jealous. They're so noise. Ugh

With mixed feelings while watching them with annoyed face, I threw the ball toward the basket just like Aominecchi's pose 'the only one who can beat me is me alone'. The ball missed and bounced and hit my head, which made me fall and sat on the floor. "KISE!" someone calling me. Although my head still feels dizzy, I know the owner of the voice.

With dizzy head, I wake up and hold my head. Someone standing in front of me. Although my vision blurred, I know it is Kasamatsu-senpai. "Are you okay?"

"Maybe..." I tried to stand, but I fell. Still feels dizzy. Something entering my sight area, and it looks like a hand. I tried to grab it, but I can't. I tried to grab it once again, but still, I can't. Something grab my wrist and then guides my hand so I can grab the hand that I think it's Kasamatsu-senpai's. I tried to stand up, helped by Kasamatsu-senpai.

"Don't ever make me worry again,can you do that Kise?" She said then release her grasp. _Wait...just now... senpai... worried to me?_

"Senpai... can I ask you something ssu ka?"

"As long as I can answer it, yeah, of course"

"I know you can answer this question ssu"

"Then, what is that? One plus one? Or..."

"Senpai...just now, are you worried to me!?"I said as interrupting Kasamatsu-senpai.

Kasamatsu-senpai blush a bit, and I can see her blush face so clear. So cute. She turn around while saying 'what do you mean? In your dream, Kise'

"But just now you said 'don't ever make me worry again' ssu..."

"N-no Kise, it's just your hallucination"

"But ju..."

"Like I said Kise, it's just your hallucination!" She said then kick my waist.

"Okay, okay ssu!" Kasamatsu-senpai still kicking me, _what happened with senpai ssu yo!_ "Gomen ssu yo! It hurts senpai!"

"Everybody! Assemble now!" Someone shouting and make Kasamatsu-senpai stop kicking me and when senpai walking away, I can see her ears turning red. When I turn my gaze to the person that shouted earlier, I saw someone with big body... wait, he's my coach. _Shit_. I immediately walking toward our coach who instructed us to gather.

"The first string will have a training camp for 3 days 2 nights at the beach. The training camp will begin the day after tomorrow. Got any questions?" Coach said. Nobody speaking or complaint about the planning...

I raised my hand "Coach!" yes, you're right... except for me. Because I'm a busy person. Everybody looking at me which made me suprised. "But I had a photo sessionthe day after tomorrow ssu"

"Is photo session more important than practicing right now Kise?" Kasamatsu-senpai said while hit my head. And it hurts.

"But senpai..."

"Now choose, your photo session or beat Aomine?" She said then she smirk, definitely senpai already know my answer. I smiling back at her and then looking at coach backwith eyes full of confidence.

_Kasamatsu __is__ really good at __dealing with__ Kise._The coach thought then smiled "prepare your stuffs for this training camp properly, understand!?"

"YES!" we shouted simultaneously while I just smile.

"That's all, disbend!"

"Arigatougozaimashita!"

* * *

><p>Kasamatsu-senpai, Moriyama-senpai, Hayakawa-senpai, Kobori-senpai and I were walking home while chatting. That's our habit, walking home together while chatting after practicing.<p>

"At least! Beach" Moriyama-senpai said with sparkled eyes. We all know what Moriyama-senpai means by beach, of course we all know that. "There will be so many of them" _Huuh_... All of us just sighs.

Except for one person "Who?" Asked Hayakawa-senpai excited. Yes, Hayakawa-senpai.

"Beautiful women" Moriyama-senpai said with his 'handsome man(wanna be)' pose.

"Are all you think about is beautiful woman ssu ka?"

"Of course no Kise"

"Then what else?" Kasamatsu-senpai asked while looking back.

"Of course practicing hard and give my best for our next match" Kasamatsu-senpailook ahead back. I sighed with relief after knowing that Moriyama-senpai still have common sense.

"And for the girls too"I pulled back my words earlier. Senpai doesn't have common sense.

"Practicing hard and give your best for our next match and for our school Moriyama. Not for the girls" Kobori-senpai said, still with his usual expression.

"Ha'i ha'i"

"And I'll give my best for my fans ssu!" I said excitedly.

"Let's do our best for the girls and your fans Kise" Moriyama-senpai said as he put his arm around my neck. Kasamatsu-senpai stopped and turned back. With the 'pissed off' face, she hit my head and Moriyama-senpai's head.

"You two," She said as she points us with her finger "Give the best for ourself... Not for the girls, or even for your fans, Kise" Don't ask about my feelings right now, I'm extremely happy! I don't know why. Without realizing the corner of my lips lifted and forming a smile.

When we reached at the intersection, Kobori-senpai cut the conversation "We will split up here"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Then, see you tomorrow"

"Wait... am I alone? Where's Nakamura?" Moriyama-senpai, who was always walking home with Nakamura-senpai now will walking home by himself.

"Ah, now that you mentioned him, he got sick so he can't go to school today" Kasamatsu-senpai said as she look at Moriyama-senpai.

"Aaa~ How could that kouhai leave me alone!?"

"Ja, see you tomorrow" Kobori-senpai said as he walking toward his house with Nakamura-senpai "See you tomo(rr)ow!" Nakamura-senpai said as he waving his hand toward us.

"Senpai, we should going home too right now" I said as I looked at Kasamatsu-senpai "Let's go ssu" I said and then walking toward my house.

"Ah, yeah." She said as she walking beside me.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going?!" Oh yeah, I forgot about Moriyama-senpai.

"Of course, home" She said, still walking.

"But how could you leave me alone!"

"That's your own problem Moriyama"

Even though we are now far away from Moriyama-senpai, I can hear he yelling. _Such a pity guy_ I thought while sighing. "Is that okay to leave Moriyama-senpai like that ssu ka, senpai?"

"But we can't do anything except going home right now Kise" She said. Still walking. I just walking beside her, just nodding in agreement with her thoughts.

Silence came to us ... not long. But it makes me feel awkward

"Kise..." Suddenly Kasamatsu-senpai called my name with a smooth and a quite small voice. I glanced at her and found her serious face expression. It's Senpai's style though. But this time is not the same with her serious face that always she used.

"Hmm?"

"Interhigh..." Her words interrupted. But I'm waiting for the continuation of her words. "our next match, who will we against?" I smiled. "Aominecchi. Touou ssu yo, Kasamatu-senpai"

"They are a tough opponent ..." She said and sighed

"Relax Senpai! You guys have me ssu "I wonder what happened, only with a smile plastered on her face, it can make me feel very happy.

We both stopped right in front of the Kasamatsu-senpai's house

"Hmm… you're right. Then, let's do our best Kise" She said as she looked at me with a soft gaze, raised her hand and then clenched her hand.

"Okay senpai!" I said then reply her fist bump. "By the way, Senpai" I said then move my hands and put it right on her shoulder. "Senpai kawaii ssu ne ~" I said with a big smile that makes my eyes squinted.

"Wha—what?" She said stammered.

"Senpai kawaii ssu" I said and opened my eyes and found her face flushed.

"Y-you want to get a punch huh!?"

"Of course no ssu yo, senpai!"

"I'll go in. Ja" She said then quickly entered the house. She holding the door handle to open it and before she closed it I called her name.

"Ka-Kasamatsu-senpai!" I yelled. Kasamatsu-senpai looked at me with her red face, and I can't help it and make my heart beat fast.

"Can I answer your last question though it's too late now ssu ka?"

"N-no you can't!"

"Hidoii ssu yo, senpai!"

"Geez, I forgot my question by the way, Kise"

"It's okay. You'll remember your question if you hear my answer ssu yo, senpai"

"...ge-ez..." She started to close the door, but before that happen I open my mouth

"I'll make you worry about me everything ssu ne, senpai" Kasamatsu who wanted to close the door stopped and re-open the door.

"Wha-what are you said earlier?!"

I shook my head and walking toward my house while waving my hand towards Kasamatsu-senpai. "Oyasumi (Oyasumi = Good night) ssu ne, senpai"

_Huh... that was crazy. Senpai is damn cute and now my face heating up. _I put my right hand on my chest. _Ah my heart beating really fast..._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update minna-san!<strong>

**So this is the chapter 2 of my first fanfiction.**

**Maybe my grammar is not perfect enough to make a nice story, I hope you understands me.**

**Review? Favorite? **

**Thank you readers!**


	3. Worries and No Worries

**Sorry for the late update. Well, I'm too busy with my exams. Next week I have an exam too. And the 2 weeks after that too. So yeah. But because I kinda too excited to write this chapter, so this one is kinda too long. Gomen. *bow***

**Oh yeah, and also. I want to say thank you to one of my readers for review my story! Yo yo! Thank you so much (well, that's my first review tho) and of course for all my readers. Thank you for waiting.**

**please enjoy and don't forget to review cause a review really make me want to write the next chapter.**

**-xoxo**

* * *

><p>POV. Kasamatsu<p>

I throw my body on my bed, thinking about the same thing. Thinking about one sentence that make me skip my heart beat. Thinking about one person. Thinking about him all the time. Thinking about one topic, about the ace from my team and always success make my face turning red. Kise Ryouta. _Hah!? He will makes me worry about him everytime? Ridicilous. _One sentence that he said 'I'll make you worry about me everytime' is really make me feel like a crazy person.

"Okay, I'm fine. It's alright" I said humming while stand up and walking toward my study table and sit on the seat, and start to making my homework. Writing on my book and sometimes I play my pen. Yap, I can't concreate. It's really hard for me to do my homework with this kind of thing that in my mind.

I put my elbow on the table and put my chin on my palm. I take my phone and start typing a message to my friend from another school. After done typing the message, I click the send button. When I put my phone on the table and thinking while looking at the wall, my phone buzzing and I guess that's a message from my friend.

_From : Takao Kazuna_

_Subect : …_

_You don't know what that means, Yu-chan? That means the person that said that will make you worry about him all the time._

As soon as I read the email, I reply her e-mail, open the window and staring at the sky. My phone buzzing again. I open my phone and read the email while walking toward my bed and sit there.

_From : Takao Kazuna_

_Subject : …_

_I think maybe he said that because he loves you… or, just teasing you… I don't know._

I keep staring at the 'loves' word. _There's no way he loves me, he's so popular and he can get a girl in no time and much better than me… _I thought while just keep staring at phone. My phone buzzing again, make me slap my own cheek. _What the heck am I thinking about!?_. I open the email from Takao and read it slowly, and then typing like a thunder and send it. I throw my phone away and start to sleep. When I heard another buzz, I didn't want to read it, or reply it. Right now I want to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, I got flu because I forgot to close the window. Ok, it was all my fault. And I don't want to absent just because of this little flu. Beside, I'm already a third years and a captain at the basketball team. There's no way I'll absent just because little things. My head feels really heavy. I feel cold. I just want to go home and sleep.<p>

While walking towards gymnasium, I heard someone calling me from behind. When I turn around to see who is that, someone running toward me with a happy face. He has blonde hair. Which make me clearly know who is that.

"Senpai! Let's go together ssu!" He said as he grab my right hand and pulling me to run with him. Geez, he's really troublesome.

"No, don't running in the corridor, Kise" I said with a tired voice as I got pulled by him. He stop running and looked at me with a confused face.

"What happened with you ssuka, senpai?" He asked as he turns around, facing me.

"Nothing happened" I said then release his hand from my hand and walking.

"Why your face red ssuka?" Again, he grab my hand and make me stop walking. "Why your hand cold ssuka?"

"Can you stop asking?" I said as I turn around and look at him with a tired and an annoyed face that mixed up. He thrust his face close to me and put his forehead to mine. I pull my head away from his.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"I'm checking your condition ssu… just don't protest to me this time" He said as he put his palm at the back of my head and put again his forehead to my forehead. _Geez, this brat really making me very nervous _I close my eyes hard. Don't want to see his face. When he put away his forehead from mine, I open my eyes slowly.

"Are you sick senpai!?" He said shouting and make my ears hurts.

"No…no I'm not" I said while shook my head…and… coughs.

"Senpai! Let's go to the infirmary ssu"

"No need"

He hold tight my hand, and make me feel really useless. "Let's go senpai" He said then look at me with a worry face. Why is he worried? I don't know. Am I making he worried? I guess no. He turns around and squat in front of me. "Let's go ssu"

"What are you doing, Kise? I'm fine"

"I'll take you to the infirmary ssu"

"And why are you squatting?"

"Because I'll take you to the infirmary by piggybacking you ssu"

"Like I said Kise, I'm fine. Let's go practicing. Everyone has waiting for us"

"Senpai, I'll run ten laps if you want to go to the infirmary right now. You can kicks me. You can give me so many punishments, but you must go with me right now to the infirmary."

"Why you want to get punishments because of me?"

"Because I'm worring you, senpai" Again that word. What he said? He's worring me? Why?

"Stand up Kise…"

"I don't want to ssu!"

"I can walk"

"Is that so ssuka?" He said as he stand and staring at me.

"Yes" I said then hold my head. Feel dizzy again. Ah, such an unlucky day for me.

"See! I will piggybacking you ssu" He said then squatting again. "Let's go"

"Fine…" I said then let him piggybacking me. Too tired and I don't want to get headache just because talking with Kise. Slowly I wrapping my hands around his neck, and close my eyes. So warm. It's like I don't want to get down.

"Kise…" I said with a low voice. Don't have any strength

"Nani ssuka, senpai?"

"Thanks…"

"No problem ssu, senpai"

That's it… he finally makes me skip my heart beat again. _Damn_…

* * *

><p>POV. Kise<p>

I put down senpai who sleeping on the bed. Pull the blanket and covers her body with it. Sit beside her and touch her head while ruffling her hair. I'm smile slightly and put my palm at her cheek. _Geez… senpai is really cute_ I thought and pull back my hand from her cheek. Stand up and quickly go to the gymnasium because I have practice and if I skip today's practice, senpai will kicks me and I don't want that happen. When I'm holding the door's handle,I heard a sound and I think that's a ringtone from my phone. I pull my phone from my pocket and checking it. There's nothing. I turn my gaze to senpai's phone on the bed. _Should I open it?_ I turn my gaze to the door's handle. _Nah, senpai will kill me._ Again, I turn my gaze at senpai's phone. _But what if that's something important and emergency!?_ I walk to take the phone and checking it. _An email?_

"Takao Kazuna…" I mumble the name of the sender and thinking who's that because I have heard that kind of name. "Ah! Takaocchi ssu!" I click the open button and read the email from her.

_From : Takao Kazuna_

_Subject :Meet up_

_Yu-chan, let's meet up! I'll go to your school after practice. Ah! And I'll bring Shin-chan, so bring someone too, okay!_

As I finish reading the email and planni to put the phone back, something caught in my eyes. Another email from Takaocchi. But it's an email from yesterday and senpai not read it yet. Iclick theopen button and read it more serious.

_From : Takao Kazuna _

_Subject : …_

_Is that person is Ryo-chan?_

My eyes got bigger as I saw my name at the email. What are they talking about? I don't know. I quickly checks Takaocchi's previous emails.

_From : Takao Kazuna_

_Subject : !_

_Yu-chan! Are you falling in love?_

And…

_From : Takao Kazuna_

_Subject : …_

_I think maybe he said that because he loves you… or, just teasing you… I don't know._

And..

_From : Takao Kazuna_

_Subect : …_

_You don't know what that means, Yu-chan? That means the person that said that will make you worry about him all the time._

_I said that I'll make her worry about me ssu….but right now she's the one who make me worry.. _I turn my gaze at her face. Looking at her red face because of the cold. I slaps my own cheekc an put the phone back beside her and quickly tun towards the gymnasium with a red face. Really red. Like a tomato.

* * *

><p>"Otsukaresama desu!" Finally! Our practice today finished. As fast as I can, I went to the locker room without regard arrange the balls that scattered on the floor. Ignoring when my senpais calling me, because right now, the more important right now is Kasamatsu-senpai. Quickly, I change my training clothes into the school uniform after cleaning myself from sweat and walking towards the infirmary. When I was in my way to go there, I saw senpai walking while fixing her messy hair.<p>

"Ah, Kise" She said while tying her hair into pony tail. "Are you guys done with practicing?"

"Yes ssu" I said and nods to support my word. "Are you feeling much better ssuka?"

"Yeah, much better than before. Thanks to you" Somehow I feel really happy! Reaalllyy really happy!. With a bright smile, I say "can I ask a favor to you?"

"Yes. And what's that?"

"Can I accompany you to meets up with Takaocchi ssuka, senpai?"

"Hah? Takao? But I don't have any plan with her right now…"

"But, you had one ssu"

"Ha?" She pulls her phone out from her pocket and looks at her phone with a surprised face.

"You bastard! Kise! Who gave you permission to open my phone!? I'll kick you!" Before she can kick me, I'm running and searching for the way to out from here.

"No running in the corridor ssu, senpai!"

* * *

><p>In the end… I got kicks from Kasamatsu-senpai. Ten times. And it really hurts so much. But senpai allowed me to accompany her meeting with Takaocchi. While rubbing my back that got kicked, I'm walking with senpai side by side. When we walking toward the gate, a person with black hair standing there while waving towards us, and someone with green hair standing beside the blacked hair. When we arrived at the gate, the person with black hair greet us with a smile….. and the one who standing beside her, just looks away while adjust his glasses.<p>

"So you bought Ryo-chan with you?"

"Yeah, you can say it like that. He's too stubborn and wants to follow me" She said and glared at me with 'I'll give you an extream punishment' eyes. All I can do is replying her glare with a 'nothing never happened' smile and turn my gaze at Takaocchi and greet her.

"And you….Midorima?" I didn't expect that Midorimacchi will do something like this. And this kind of activity is at his 'troublesome' list.

"He wants to accompany me, well, he feels something bad will happens to me" Takaocchi said with a big smile. Midorimacchi turn his head around and adjust his glasses…. Again.

"It's not like that, it's just today your place at Oha Asa is 7 and I think I should accompany you just in case. Beside, you're one of the regulars, what if something bad will happen to you? You'll give us trouble nanodayo" He said then turn his head more. I bet, he was hiding his blushing face.

"Isn't that the same ssuka, Midorimacchi?" I said then looking at him with blank looks, and Takaocchi and Kasamatsu-senpai just nods in agreement.

* * *

><p>POV. Writer<p>

Kise Ryouta and Midorima Shintarou sitting on the bench 8 meter away from Kasamatsu Yuki and Takao Kazuna was sitting on. They watching the two of them in silence and didn't know what the two girls are talking about. Wait…. Let's say it, Kise didn't know what the two girls are talking about, since Midorima already know what are they talking about. Some time ago, when Midorima and Takao was in the train to go to Kanagawa to meets Kasamatsu…

_"It's really rare for you to go Kanagawa, what are you gonna doing there?" Midorima who was standing in front of Takao who was sitting on the seat asking_

_"Meets my friend"_

_"Who?"_

_"Yu-chan! Kasamatsu Yuki"_

_"Kasamatsu? Isn't that the Kaijou's basketball team's captain and point guard?" Takao nodding while fix her headband._

_"Talking about basket?"_

_"No, it's not an ordinary talks, but it's an extraordinary talks" She said and show him her smirk. Yup, she's trying to teasing the king tsundere. Midorima Shintaro._

_"I'm not curious or something like that. But what do you mean with extraordinary talks?"_

_"Just tell me the truth if you curious, Shin-chan!" She said and try her best to hold her laugh. "It's just a girl talk. You don't need to know"_

_"No I'm not!" He said then adjust his glasses. "Girl talk? Isn't that means love story?"_

_"Woow! You're amazing Shin-chan! That's right, Yu-chan is falling in love with someone and I'm really curious about it"_

_"With who?"_

_"Ryo-chan"_

_"Kise?" Once again, Takao nods. "don't conclude without proof"_

_"No fun, Shin-chan"_

That's how Midorima knows about it and that means… just one person didn't know anything about what are they talking about. And that's Kise Ryouta.

Kise sitting on the bench and keep looking at them with so many questions at his brain. _What are they talking about?, are the topic are the same with the email topic?, are they talking about me? _Kise thought himself while showing his cofused and surprise face that has become one.

"Are you curious or something Kise?" Midorima said, still looking at the two girls who busy talking. Takao who laughing and Kasamatsu hit her head with annoyed face.

"Are you not curious about what are they talking about ssuka, Mdorimacchi!?" Kise turns his gaze to Midorima.

"No need for that"

"Do you know something?"

"Of course yes"

"Tell me what it is then"

"Why I should do that?"

"Because you are my friend and I'm your friend ssu!"

"Since when?"

"That's ruuuudeeee ssu yo! Midorimacchi!"

"I don't care"

Kise stand up and open his mounth wide as he can, take a deep breath and yelling at Midorima "MIDORIMAACHIII!". Midorima who looking at Kasamatsu and Takao closed his ears with his hands at turn his gaze toward Kise, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KISE!?"

"ASK YOURSELF SSU! I'M GOING HOME!" He said and walks away and go to his senpai

"senpai, I'm going home first ssu"

"Really?" She stands up and took her bag "Takao, I'm going"

"Yosh! See you next time, Yu-chan, Ryo-chan!" She stands up and walk away toward Midorima.

"Are you guys finish talking?"

"Yes, right before you came" She said then start walking. Kise follows her from behind. But before he walks, someone shouting from behind. He turn his head and searching for the source of the sound. And there he found Midorima Shintaro.

"It's not like we're friends or like I care about you! But it's probably about you! That's all" He said then turn around and start walking.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kasamatsu asked and standing beside Kise while looked up at him.

"Then, what are you talking about ssuka, senpai?" Kise ask and look right at her eyes. Kasamatsu's cheeks redder and she can felt the heat of her body rise up.

"You don't have to know about it. It's none of your bussines" She said then reject an eye contact with Kise and walking as fast as she can towards her house. Quickly, Kise walking before Kasamatsu leave him. They walking side by side and talking about their training camp for tomorrow.


End file.
